Undergrounders
by Silverlady0013
Summary: Levy's world has been changed drastically thanks to an Underground society that deals in street fighting! However, it may take another unexpected change when Gajeel, one of the top members in the number one group of fighters, decides to help her out and offer her safety within the Fairy Tail group! The main problem, however, is another group that is wanting her for themselves!
1. Chapter 1

**OH! I'm so excited, are ya'll excited?** ** My first ever story here on ! YEEE~~! I really, really, really hope that you enjoy! Remember, I welcome all reviews and comments so long as they pertain to the story! Also, this is a rated M story for strong language, dark/violent themes, and "romantic" scenes later on! Hope that everyone enjoys and I can't wait to hear from you!**

Undergrounders

Chapter 1

Gajeel allowed a groan to escape him as he eased into a booth at the run down and nearly empty bar that he had found on the way home. He had to admit that Salamander had given him a few good hits in today's match, but it still pissed him to no end that they had ended in a draw. Still, the money he had received from his half of the bets meant that he could pay his rent for a while and still have enough for food and such.

"M..My name is Levy. I'll be your waitress for this evening." The timid sound caused him to shoot a glance over at the most petite woman he had ever seen. Should he stand at his full height he doubted she would even reach his collar bone. Her voice wasn't the only timid thing about her either, she was keeping her brown gaze lowered on the pad in her hand, her blue hair being held back by an orange bandanna, and all the while she was nibbling on her bottom lip. Her shoulder hunched protectively, making her seem even smaller than she was.

He couldn't help but take a closer look at her, noticing the faint bruises around her pale wrists and throat. Irritation began to rise in him, causing him to shift and scan the bar again, only finding the cook glaring at them through the small window to the back.

"Is...Is there anything I can get you?" She asked, and he focused back on her, before giving a hum.

"I'll take a beer and the club special." He growled out, watching as she quickly jotted the order down before giving a quick bow and skittering away. Keeping his gaze on her, he watched as she carefully handed the paper to the cook, who ripped it from her grasp. The action caused her to flinch back before the cook hissed something and she moved to the beer taps. Tapping a finger on the table, he thought for only a second before shoving from the booth and stalking toward the bar.

Slamming his hands onto the worn smooth surface, he released a growl that had the woman spinning and staring at him with wide eyes as he glowered at the man through the small window, giving a menacing grin as he began to pale.

"I don't take kindly to men _abusing_ women." He hissed, watching as the cook flinched back before his eyes flickered over to where the woman was, his gaze blocked by the wall, but knew without a doubt who he was talking about.

"I..I don't know.."

"Shut it." The snap was enough to have the cook sealing his lips into a tight line and giving a shaky nod before meeting his gaze again. Turning his head to the woman, he watched as she tensed, bringing her small hands up slightly, almost like that little bit would be enough to protect her.

"Do you need help getting away from this bastard?" His question was simple as he jerked his head toward the window, an obvious statement that he would help her should she ask. Her eyes remained on him for a moment, before flickering to the window. Out of the corner of his eyes, Gajeel could see the cook fuming at him, but knew that the man was smart enough to not try anything with him. It was obvious through looks alone that Gajeel would win in a fight between them.

"I..I think..."

"Damn Bitch! Tell him to get lost!" The snarl was out of the cook before he could even register his thoughts, and Gajeel slowly turned his head to fix a piercing glare on him. Apparently, he wasn't as smart as Gajeel thought he was. Slowly smiling, just enough to expose his sharp teeth, he watched with great satisfaction as the man went deathly pale and began to tremble.

"Wanna repeat that?" His voice was no more than a whisper, but the cook flinched as if Gajeel had shouted while throwing something at him. Shaking his head quickly before taking a step back from the window, hitting something as he stumbled and an object hit the ground with a loud clang.

"I wanna leave." The frantic plea had Gajeel straightening and giving a nod to the woman. Grabbing the portion of the bar that lifted to allow her out, and waited until she was safely behind him before glancing at the cook again.

"Cancel my order, I don't think I could stomach your food anyway." He remarked with a wave of his hand before leading the woman out of the bar. Noticing how she quivered before wrapping her arms around herself as the cool air greeted them.

"You need to grab anything from inside or..."

"N..No. I only have the clothes on my back." She admitted in a hushed tone, causing him to give a grunt. Well that explained why someone so timid looking was on this side of the streets. Yanking his leather jacket off, he draped it over her shoulders, ignoring her protest and merely placed a hand on top of hers when she went to remove the cloth. He met her confused, chocolate gaze with his own before dropping his hand and walking on ahead.

"I've been where yer at Shrimp. It's no fun, and it's better to accept the kindness that people offer. Is there anywhere I can drop you off or...?" He trailed off to freeze as he looked over his shoulder to see tears running down her face. His chest tightened while he mentally cursed himself. What had he said or done to make her cry!?

"O..Oi! What the hell's wrong _now_?" He bit out, not meaning to sound harsh, but he just didn't know how to deal with emotional women. A sniff from the bluenette caused him to focus as she wiped tears from her eyes and gave a watery smile.

"S..Sorry. I..It's just...It's just been a long time since anyone was kind to me. Thank you." She whimpered, all the while wearing that watery smile before lowering her head and covering her face with one her hands while pulling his leather jacket tighter to her with the other. Giving a sigh, Gajeel scratched the back of his head, and thoughtfully walked to where she had stopped and rested a hand on her shoulder again.

"If there's nowhere for you to go, I can help. It might not be an ideal place, but you'll be safe. And you'll be able to get a job without worrying about abuse or someone wanting anything in return." He muttered, waiting until she gave a nod before lowering his hand once more and stood beside her until she was ready to move. Keeping his large frame at an angle to stop the harsh wind from hitting her directly. Honestly, the orange blouse and leggings she wore weren't suited for the cold weathers around here.

"Thank you, again."

"Don't worry about it, Shrimp."

"Levy! My name is Levy!" She muttered, causing him to blink and smirk as he detected a bit of fight in her voice.

"Good on ya, names Gajeel. Now come on." He ushered, sliding his hand to her lower back to steer her toward his vehicle not far away. The least he could do was escort her to the group, and explain to Makarov about why he had helped. He knew without a doubt that the old man would welcome the woman with open arms, just like he had done with the rest of them. He just hoped that Levy didn't mind going deep into the streets just to be safe. Then again, it was probably best if she did, since she didn't seem like the type that could fight for herself given the situation. The Undergrounds would be better for her, although he had to question himself as to why he cared in the first place?

Levy snuggled into the leather jacket that was still wrapped around her shoulders, the old musky scent of the leather and the cologne that Gajeel used was oddly comforting. When she had first saw him enter the bar, she had been terrified. He was well over six feet, with a piercing ruby gaze, a mane of black hair, piercings all over the place, scars that spoke of violent fights, and just the fact that he was built like a mountain. He was someone that would terrify her should she meet him in a dark alley unexpectedly.

When he had been studying her in the bar, she was for sure that he was going to do something terrible. So, it had surprised her when he became pissed over the fact that the cook had been abusing her. He looked like he was just seconds away from jumping over the bar counter, yanking the cook through the window and pummeling him into the ground right then and there. So, when he had voiced that he would get her away from there, she had jumped at the opportunity. Now though, there were doubt nibbling at the edge of her mind, making her think that she might have jumped out of the frying pan and straight into the fire.

She had only been living on the streets for only a week, and Sawarr Junelle had been the only person hiring for a barista. Although, the abuse and creepy advances hadn't been expected, she had been cautious of him enough that she had managed to keep him far enough at bay so her innocence was still intact.

Glancing over at Gajeel, she studied his frame as he focused on the road as he drove to who knew where. She wanted to ask where they were going, but thought against it just in case he didn't like being distracted. She truly didn't want to find out if her savior could turn into another abuser, which was a possibility! Why the hell had she agreed to this!? Why the hell had she allowed her life to get to this point just because of her father!? Why...

"Oi! What's wrong?" The concerned filled voice caused her to blink through teary eyes and made her aware that she had tears dripping down her face. When...When had she started crying?

"S..Sorry. I..I just..." She found herself at a lost for words as she brought her wrist up to wipe away her tears. She had never been in this kind of situation before and honestly didn't know what to do. Hell, she didn't even know what was expected of her! Should she just be telling him to drop her off somewhere and just figure things out on her own? Or just ride it out and hope that she wasn't getting into something troublesome since she didn't have a clue who this man was, or where he was taking her?!

"Look...I can tell that something is on your mind. The only way I'm gonna be able to help ya is if you tell me what you need?" He growled out, looking uncomfortable at the prospect but still focusing on the road. Staring at him for a moment, she released a long breath and clenched her hands into fists before setting her determination.

"Where...Where _exactly_ are we heading? How..How do I know I'm going to be safe? Why are you willing to help me, when...When all of this is my fault to begin with?" She got out, watching through blurry eyes as surprise registered on his face before he became thoughtful.

Her body tensed when he suddenly steered the car over, coming to a rest beside the curve before killing the engine and crossing his arms on top of the steering wheel. Leaning forward as he turned those sharp, ruby eyes on her before resting his cheek on his strong, scarred, pierced arms.

"We're heading to one of the Undergrounder hideouts; the one known as Fairy Tail. I'm a member and one of the top street fighters within it. You'll be safe because the old man would probably beat the living shit out of anyone who tried to hurt you, rather they be in the group or out of it. As for helping you...Like I said. I've been in your position before and it sucks. So, regardless of whose fault it is, which I doubt it really is yours but I'm not asking for your story just yet, just know that I'm not about to leave you high and dry in some dangerous place. I know I'm not the type of guy that looks to be trustworthy, but I'm not a complete cold hearted bastard." He growled out, keeping his gaze locked on her as she processed everything that he said.

He was a _member_ of an Underground street fighting group! The same group that was resting on top as _number one in the entire world_! He was one of the top fighters...She studied him closer, her eyes widening as she recalled how she studied and memorized each and every member of each Underground group ever. The thick mane of black hair, red gaze, scars that told of countless matches, and piercings all over. He was none other than...

"Kurogane." The name was a bare whisper on her lips, but the surprised sound that emitted from him as well as the look on his face was enough to snap her out of her shock. Thinking fast, she twisted and threw open the door before bolting out of the car, ignoring his confused call and ran down the nearest alley. Her shoes pounding against the pavement as she ran, knowing that if he or anyone within Fairy Tail came to know about her, she would be far more than abused.

It was true that she had been raised on the other side of town. Had lived a fairly normal life, up until her father had introduced her to the world of the Underground tournaments and groups. Where they had come to learn that she could easily see someone and learn all of their tactics and moves from one fight alone, as well as see what potential they could reach with the right training and motivation. She had become a vital key in the group her father had been in, and they had treated her greatly...Until her father had passed and they tried to force her into his spot.

It was one thing to watch the matches and help create strategies to help the group win or come out on top. But to actually get in the ring and fight...She just couldn't do that. So, she had refused them, only to find that doing so brought her world to a crashing halt and threw her into an abyss filled with fear and constant danger. She hadn't known that telling the Phantom Lord leader _no_ , would put her on a hit list that circled multiple Underground groups. She couldn't trust any of them, and she had actually given her name to one of the strongest members of the strongest group around. What the hell had she been _thinking_!?

"Levy!" Her heart jumped in her chest, causing her to pump her legs faster as she realized how close he had gotten. He was much faster than she had realized, especially for his build! There wasn't any doubt that he would catch her, but she didn't want to go without a fight.

"Oh ho ho ho! We were looking for you, woman!" The sound, along with two people suddenly appearing in her path, had her skidding to a halt and sliding a foot back before looking over her shoulder as Gajeel stopped not far behind her. Looking in front of her at the two men that had blocked her path. A confused look on his face, but also worry in his gaze.

"Run along, Kurogane. This woman has nothing to do with you." A tall, chicken looking man goaded, glaring at her as she shrunk back and debated her options. Neither of them was pleasing to her, since both of them meant that she would end up right back into the world that had destroyed her life.

"Now, Levy McGarden, there is someone who has been wanting to speak with you for a while now. He isn't pleased that you ran to begin with." The second man, who resembled a pig in her opinion, growled.

"McGarden?" The shocked whisper from Gajeel had her gritting her teeth as she braced herself and straightened.

"Tell _him_ to go to hell! I'm _not_ going back there!" She shouted, her trembling body giving away her fear about the whole ordeal. Wincing as they both took a step forward, but fought the urge to retreat since she knew that Gajeel was still behind her. She was caught, trapped, and both options would ruin her! There was nothing she could do!

"You know, he did say that if she needed to be roughed up he wouldn't mind." Chicken man laughed, causing her blood to freeze in her veins before she finally took a step back. Her eyes widening as they both jumped forward, only to run into a large, built wall of muscle that seemed to appear out of no where. Blinking her shock away, she stepped to the side so she would be out of the way should a fight start, but stilled as she saw the look in Gajeel's eyes. They spoke of a rage that she didn't even know a man could possess.

"I believe she said that the man could go to hell. So why don't you two just deliver the message before I send you there first." He growled, causing the fine hairs on her body to stand on end. At this moment, he looked less like a human and more like a feral beast.

Both men were trembling and paling in his grasp before giving quick nods. When he released them, they took off running down the alley, glaring at her over their shoulders before disappearing from sight. Levy watched them leave before whipping her head around to face Gajeel as his shadow suddenly loomed over her, annoyance and displeasure obvious in his scowl. She squeezed her eyes tight when he suddenly raised his hand, bracing for a hit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Undergrounders! WHOO!~~ Thank you everyone who has left a review I really appreciate and I am thrilled that you are enjoying it! I know that this chapter is short, but it's only to get Levy to Gajeel's apartment. Next chapter will have a bit more! Now, enough from me, time to read!**

Undergrounders

Chapter 2

Gajeel felt his chest tighten as he stared down at Levy. Frightened tears were gathering at the corner of her tightly closed eyes, and her body was trembling so bad he was slightly surprised she was remaining upright. What was worse, was that her fear was directed at him because she truly believed that he would harm her. Not because of his looks or because of what just happened with those two assholes from Grimoire Heart, but because she believed that she couldn't trust anyone.

He knew that feeling from long ago, and knew that it sucked and that the natural fear of it was something that could be paralyzing. Hell, if it hadn't been for Makarov, Gajeel knew that he wouldn't have survived until this day. So, to see that fear in someone else, and to be able to understand and see how bad he had once been...It raised something within him that made him want to shelter her. To be there for her in a way that made her realize that some people actually did give a shit about you. Huh, maybe this was how the old man felt whenever he saw a young person in need. If so, then Gajeel understood the want to help them.

Releasing a soft breath, he gingerly slid his fingers through her soft, blue strands and rested his hand on top of her head. Waiting until those chocolate orbs finally looked up, still hating the fear and uncertainty within them. He wanted that look gone, he wanted to see...Hell, he didn't know what he wanted to see, but anything would be better than that look.

"I'm not going to hurt ya, Shrimp. I will never raise my hand against you. _I swear_. Yes, I know the name McGarden, but like I said in the car, I'm not asking for your story now. Only when you're ready to tell it, then I'll listen...Hell, anyone in the group will listen. But first, lets get there. Alright?" He whispered, watching as she stared up at him, a hand coming to cover her mouth as a sob broke through her lips and she shook her head.

"I..I..I _can't_! Not..Not an Underground... _Underground group_! Not again." The whimper that left her had him leaning down and carefully pulling her forward. Bringing her into an awkward hug, but holding her close as she gave another sob and twisted a hand into his shirt. Her trembling body feeling cold to his hands, making him realize that his jacket had slipped off of her at some point. Once again, she was exposed to the harsh cold, and he shifted his body until he blocked the wind.

"Levy, I promise that no one there will harm you. However," He quickly added as she tensed, no doubt about to refuse and fight again, "if you are that uncomfortable with the idea. I can offer my apartment up for you to stay in. I have an extra bedroom that you can use."

He waited patiently as she seemed to think about it, and felt relief wash through him when he felt her nod against his chest. He would gradually get her used to the idea of meeting the group, but until then, he was more than willing to put her up and keep her off the streets.

"I'll...I'll help _clean_...and cook. I..I'll try _not_ to be a burden." She hiccuped out, causing him to smirk before pulling back and wiping some tears off of her cheeks.

"It's fine. You can just rest and settle in for a few days." He felt the tightness in his chest ease some when she gave a nod and brought her wrist up to wipe away the remaining tears. However, he couldn't help but raise a pierced brow when her cheeks began to turn red and she covered her face.

"I just acted so shamefully. Running from you like that and..."

" _Eh_? Don't worry about that! Shit, I'm surprised you didn't bolt earlier when you first saw me." He didn't need her going all emotional over the fact that she had run from him, especially since it was a reaction that he was used to.

"Still! You've done nothing but help me so far, and I just decide that you're...what!? _Untrustworthy_ because you're a member of an Underground group! Fairy Tail isn't even all that _bad_ from some of the others, but _still_..." The haunted look that entered her eyes told him that she had bad experiences with some Underground groups, and that pissed him off. He knew all too well that some of the groups didn't run by the correct rules, and that sometimes the women who were dragged into the groups weren't treated right. Rather being forced to fight or service others, and if they refused then...His gaze locked in on the bruises still visible on her neck and wrists. Maybe not all of those bruises had come from that shitty cook!

Gajeel shook his head, before finally straightening and catching her gaze as she looked up at him. They needed to get out of the streets, and since heading to the group was out of the question for now, he needed to get them home.

"Lets go. It's not too safe to hang around the streets for too long unless you're looking for trouble." He grumbled, watching as she gave a nod and began to follow quietly behind him. He could tell that she was still beating herself up for running from him, and it agitated the hell out of him that he couldn't do anything about it. Releasing a sigh, he escorted her back to the car, waited until she was safely inside before sliding into the driver seat and looked over at her.

"Oi, Shrimp. Don't go running off all the time. It's hard to keep something so small in sight." He muttered, smirking as she practically bristled before shooting him a glare that had him laughing as she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. Sure, making her pissed at him wasn't probably the smartest solution, but it was better than seeing her so depressed.

Starting the car, he eased off of the curb and started down the road again. Only this time so he could go to his place instead of the group's location. He'd still fill the old man in on what happened, but for now he just wanted to get her comfortable. Which also meant stopping so she could get some warmer clothes!

"We're gonna have to make a stop for clothes." From the corner of his eyes, he saw her tense before she shifted around with a sigh.

"I don't have any money. What I have now will..."

"The hell it will. I'll spot you for now, and you can pay be back later. Even though you don't have to." He growled, glancing over to see her frown before she gave a reluctant nod. He wasn't going to accept any money she thought to return to him, but threw the offer out just to appease her.

Giving a mental sigh, he focused on the road before him, and found a smirk coming to his lips. This little woman was a hellcat and a half. She had been beaten down, thrown into a world that chewed up the toughest of men and spat them out. Anyone with a weak soul didn't last long, but here she was. Determination setting her jaw, and a fire burning in her gaze that spoke that she was a fighter. She wasn't going to let this get her down, she would fight if she had to, be it her fears or one of the group members. Once she finally settled and accepted Fairy Tail, he wouldn't be surprised if she became a fighter herself.

Levy felt her eyes scanning the living room of Gajeel's apartment with slight surprise. Since she had learned he was a bachelor, having voiced her worry about intruding in a couple's life, she had expected to enter a pig pen filled with empty beer bottles and clothes strewn about. Instead, everything was neat, organized, and pristine.

"I know it's not much, but it does what it's meant for." The grumble had her smiling over her shoulder before shaking her head.

"I think it's amazing. It actually feels welcoming and homey." She whispered, brushing her fingers over the back of the worn leather couch as she ventured farther into the apartment. The kitchen was small, barely looking like it would fit Gajeel comfortably in much less both of them at the same time. To the right of the kitchen was a small hallway that lead to four doors. Two she suspected was the bedrooms, one she suspected to be the bathroom, and the third a closet.

"My rooms on the right with the closet. You're free to use the left room, and the bathroom is between us." He voiced from behind her, causing her to hum and head to the door that would lead into her room. It was a decent size, enough for a dresser, in addition to the bed that was already there.

The closet had plenty of room for the clothes and hangers that Gajeel had basically forced her to purchase. Which she started to put away as he opened the window to allow the room to air out, before grabbing a fresh bed sheet and comforter.

Levy was lost in her thoughts when a growl from Gajeel drew her attention, causing her to tense before she realized that the agitation wasn't toward her. Instead, it was toward a black cat, with a little scar over its eye, as it padded into the room and hopped onto her bed.

"I didn't make it for you, Pantherlily. So get your ass off." He growled, and Levy found her lips twitching in amusement, before giggling when the cat gave a yowl before curling up tightly and giving him a sleepy gaze. Shaking her head, she moved closer to the bed, where the two were still locked in a staring contest and leaned over Gajeel to offer her hand to the cat. Smiling when he stretched his head up to sniff at her fingertips before giving a soft purr and butting against her palm.

"Where did you come up with the name 'Pantherlily'? She asked, skimming her fingers through the soft fur and found herself respecting Gajeel even more. It was obvious that the cat was well taken care of, with silky smooth fur and was obviously well fed. Not in a way that made him a fat, lazy cat, but enough that he looked sleek and firm.

"Believe it or not, when he decides to scream, it sounds just like a panther. Other than that, he's pretty calm and peaceful like a lily." He muttered, causing her to smile as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before finally straightening from his crouched position and pointed over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go start on some supper. Feel free to roam about and do anything you want. Anything particular you want to eat?" He asked, giving a nod as she shook her head and watched as he leaved. Turning her gaze back to Pantherlily, who still seemed too comfortable to move. Easing onto her side, she stretched out alongside him and hugged him close to her chest. Finding some odd comfort in the cat's presence and nuzzled her face into the soft fur on his head.

"I'm not sure what to do now, kitty." She whispered, relaxing as the cat bumped the bottom of her chin and nuzzled closer to her. Allowing purrs to sound through his small body, and causing a smile to stretch across her lips.

"Thanks." She muttered, finding her eye lids becoming heavy as the thought joining him for a catnap sounded like a good plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay~~ This chapter is a little slow as well, but I promise that the next few will be picking up! Thank you everyone for the reviews and I can't wait to read more! Enjoy!~**

Undergrounders

Chapter 3

"I have some friends coming over. Will ya be comfortable with that, Shrimp?" He watched her from the corner of his eyes, taking notice of how she tensed and began to nibble on her bottom lip. It had been a few days now, and she was beginning to get used to his routine and develop her own around it.

He had started taking notice of the little things she did to entertain herself. Rather writing or reading was the majority of it, but she would also cook, clean or play with Pantherlily. The other thing that was bothering him was that she seemed determined to keep out of his sight as much as possible, almost like she thought that if she hung around she'd be a problem.

"If you want...I can stay in my room. Or.."

"Is that what _you_ want to do?" He watched as she lowered her head and gaze, giving a sigh and snapping off the stove before plopping down beside her on the couch.

"I've noticed that you've been trying to stay out of my way. Mainly by locking yourself in your room or something. Levy, this isn't a prison, you're free to do whatever you want. If you want to meet my friends, then you're more than welcomed to. If you want to go out and explore, go for it. I'll even lend you some jewels to get you something." He urged, knowing that he had hit on something when she gave a sigh and put her notebook down before turning her gaze to him.

"I just feel like I'm taking advantage of you. All I can do is cook or clean, but you're taking care of everything else. It's not fair to you." The words were a bare whisper, and all he could do for a moment was stare at her. He had a solution to her problem, but she didn't want to be involved with the group yet!

"It doesn't bother me."

"But it does me!"

He stared at her, keeping her chocolate gaze before giving a smirk and leaning back against the couch as he crossed his arms over his chest. The fire that was burning in her gaze told him that she was willing to go as far as she could to help more if she was going to stay here. Which meant, that this might actually be a good time to see about introducing her into the group.

"I know that you hate groups and all..."

"I don't _hate_ them! I just...Never had good experiences in them." Now that surprised him, enough so that he raised a studded eyebrow but gave a nod.

"Fair enough. However, our group could use a few more waitresses, and that's all it is. They pay good, and usually it's only for those who don't fight or enter the tournaments." He explained, watching as she seemed to think about it before slumping her shoulders.

"But every group out there knows about me." Her voice held her fear, and he gave a grunt before staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, not many can escape Phantom Lord's grasp. Just the fact that you did though, meant that you're more of a fighter than you look. Not to mention, my group doesn't care about that kind of thing, and if Phantom Lord wants to start something with us...Well...Gihi, lets just say it won't end well for them. Even with your help, if you recall, none of them could top us." He growled, watching as she stared at him in shock before thinking it over. A frown finally pulling at her lips before she straightened and seemed to study him. No doubt tapping into that unique ability of her's to judge someones potential.

"I always thought it was weird that I could never get an accurate analyses from anyone in the Fairy Tail group. It seems that your potential is just...never ending! Which shouldn't be possible since everyone has their limits that they can't pass." She grumbled, her frown deepening the more she stared at him. He gave a laugh before shrugging and then tilting his head slightly.

"So, just from analyzing me, what have you learned?" He honestly wasn't expecting much, but when she remained looking at him, too deep in concentration to edit her thoughts, he was surprised with what came out.

"Muscle mass and brute strength is your key factor, in truth I wouldn't be surprised to know that you could bend metal. With your scars, sharp teeth and scowl, intimidation is another factor that had your opponents on guard too much actually. It makes them overthink and leaves so many opening that you can get through, seen it countless times actually. Even though you're tall and bulk with muscles, it doesn't slow you down at all. You're also stubborn and hard headed, meaning that you don't back down even when dirty tactics are used. Many believe that you're just brute strength and that's it, but you actually use your mind and think ahead. More so than any other fighter I've seen, and even under all of that you are still kind enough to know when enough is enough." She ended the mini rant while still looking at him, and he was about to reply but stopped when she tilted her head slightly.

"However, you always seem to remain tense. Like there is something you're hiding or carrying..."

"Enough of that." He growled, watching as she blinked and flinched away. Her chocolate gaze coming back into focus and widening slightly before looking down at her notebook and swiping it off the table before standing.

"S...Sorry." It was barely even a whisper before she stepped around him and headed to her room. He gave a sigh as he heard her door shut and the lock click into place, before giving a groan and rubbing his hands across his face. It hadn't been her fault, damnit! He was the one to ask, and he knew about her ability for crying out loud! It shouldn't have caught him off guard that she could see past the facade he threw up now and then, but it had. It had honestly frightened him slightly, because it looked almost like she could see what he was hiding.

At the sound of a knock on his door, he gave another sigh. Looking over his shoulder to where she had disappeared to, he shoved off the couch and approached the apartment door. Opening it and allowing his friends in, not at all surprised when they blinked in confusion at his soured look but shook his head when Salamander began to open his mouth.

"Not gonna explain, so don't even ask."

Levy stroked her fingers through Pantherlily's fur, her eyes closed as she tried to rein in her emotions. She already knew that Gajeel would never harm her, but she just felt so bad for touching on a sore subject without even meaning to! That was one thing she hated about her ability, once she got into the zone in examining someone, she spouted whatever came to mind.

"I really should just stop using it. It gets me nothing but trouble." She grumbled, finally opening her eyes and pulling the black cat closer to her so she could nuzzle her face into his fur. Only to jump a mile when a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Um, excuse me! It's Levy right? I was wondering if I could come in and just talk? Gajeel and Natsu are playing a video game, and it's boring." A soft voice sounded, causing her to bite her bottom lip before slowly sliding off the bed and approaching the door. Flipping the lock, she opened the door, and did her best to fight back a blush as she met the kind gaze of a young, blonde woman who was not only taller than her, but more developed as well.

"Levy McGarden, right? I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She offered, extending her right hand that showed the insignia for the Fairy Tail group. Giving a tight smile, she accepted the hand and shook it before stepping back.

"So, we managed to get the gist of what happened. How are you taking it?" Lucy asked, causing her to blink before moving to sit on the bed. Stroking Pantherlily as he nudged against her side before giving a sigh and shaking her head.

"I'm being nothing but a burden." Looking up at Lucy, she noticed that the smile had dropped to give a look of surprise.

"Really? Way I'm seeing it, is that Gajeel doesn't mind one bit. Which is saying something, since he's one of the brutes of the group." Levy blanched as Lucy dropped onto the bed as well, scratching under the cats chin before looking at Levy.

"I understand. It's not easy coming from a whole different world, and then being tossed headfirst into the Underground world. I personally have never met a member of Phantom Lord, but a few others have. Nothing pleasant from the way they talk, so for them to stake a claim on you. I can only imagine that part, but I understand the rest." She whispered, and Levy found herself turning to the blonde. Wanting nothing more than to connect with someone who knew how numb, frightened, and unsure she was feeling.

"I ran away from home because my father became an overbearing tyrant. Even going so far as to nearly marrying me off! I stayed on the streets for a while, and stumbled upon one of the group fights. When some realized that I wasn't a member of any group...I thought I was done for. But then, members of Fairy Tail surrounded me." Levy could only stare in awe as a loving expression came over Lucy's face as she stared at the mark on the back of her hand.

"Natsu, also known as Salamander, shouted that he'd put everyone in the ground if they dare approach me. The group took me in, but didn't even ask me to be a member, just saying that if I needed shelter or help for anything, I was more than welcomed to seek them out. I asked to become a member two weeks after meeting them, and that was more than two and a half years ago." Levy found her gaze moving to the pink tattoo on the back of the woman's hand, and bit her bottom lip before thinking about everything Gajeel had done for her the past few days.

"But...I'm not a fighter. At least, not in that way."

"You think I am?! Levy, I'm only a waitress at the groups hangout and a cheerer at the fights. Joining a group doesn't mean that you have to fight, at least, that's the way for Fairy Tail. If you did decide to join, then you would be consider part of the family, but you don't have to do anything if you didn't want to." Levy looked up at that, staring at her beaming smile in surprise.

"But...At Phantom Lord, if you weren't a fighter, you weren't nothing. They...They wanted me to fight, and use my ability to judge others abilities. They..When I refused, they said if I couldn't fight then I could...Could..."

"Phantom Lord is nothing but a bunch of pricks that need to be broken apart." The sudden voice caused her to jump and stare at the door where Gajeel and Salamander himself were standing.

"Finish your game?" Lucy asked the question like it was nothing, considering what they had been talking about.

"Iron Prick here cheated!" Salamander barked, actually pouting while pointing to the taller man beside him, who was just smirking.

"No idea what he's talking about. You doing okay, Shrimp? I didn't mean to snap earlier." Gajeel ended, and she gave a small smile.

"It's fine, I should apologize as well. I just get to into my analyzes and forget that I shouldn't voice everything out loud." She muttered, before squaring her shoulders and looking up at the two men. It was obvious that this group wasn't like the others, hell for all she knew Phantom Lord was the only group that did such nasty deeds. Maybe, just maybe she could become something by joining a good group!

"Is..Would it be possible for me to meet with the group leader of Fairy Tail?" If she wasn't so nervous, she might have smiled or laughed at their shocked expressions. However, her very nerves began to tremble at the thought of willingly going into an Underground group. What the hell was she thinking!? Just as Gajeel began to open his mouth, she shot from the bed and toward the bathroom. Just barely making it to the toilet as her nerves got the better of her and forced the contents of her stomach out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Yay! Sorry about the late posting, but I'm trying to get everything ready to move to Kentucky! It's so exciting to move somewhere entirely new! Hope that you enjoy!~**

Undergrounders

Chapter 4

Gajeel watched Levy from the corner of his eyes as he drove toward the hangout. She was still trembling, and fear was evident in her body. Yet, the determination in her eyes was set, and he knew that there was no turning back. She had wanted to meet with Makarov, and after calling to make sure that the old man would stick around a bit longer, they were on their way.

She had yet to say anything more, but he figured that her fear was keeping her quiet. He had tot admit, when she had started getting sick, he was sure that she needed to go to the hospital, but Bunny-Girl had assured him that it was just her nerves. That Levy had spent so much time running from groups, suddenly changing her mind to thinking about accepting one, her body naturally wanted to reject the idea. It was most likely bringing up old memories, and a natural fear that everything could very well repeat.

"So...What's Makarov like?" The murmured question startled him, so it took him a moment to think of the right thing to say.

"Well, he thinks of everyone in the group as his "brats". He sees everyone as a member of his family and will go to any length to protect them. He's goofy, rarely serious, and nothing but a perverted drunk. However, if anyone messes with any of us...He can turn scary. He's tiny, but whenever he's in a rage it's equivalent of a giant going on a rampage. I think you'll like him, and I already have a feeling that he'll like you." The answer was simple, and it seemed to satisfy her. He noticed that she even relaxed some in the passenger seat.

"What about...some of the other members?" That brought a laugh out of him.

"That you'll have to figure out on your own, Shrimp. No way I could explain about all the members except that they are all crazy in their own ways. We have drunks, brawlers, lunatics, timid members, and some that look like cinnamon buns but could kill you for looking at them wrong!" He barked out in laughter, looking over to see her staring at him in surprise.

"That sounds...different?"

"We're not a regular group, far from it. Fairy Tail is filled with nothing but misfits who were just looking for a place in this world. Some of us have some dark pasts that we'd like to forget, and others just ran away from lives that weren't made for them. Fairy Tail is a home that will accept anyone who is looking for a place to call theirs." He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice, hell he could recall the time he had loathed Fairy Tail. But now, it was his home and family, something that he would defend with his life.

"I wouldn't have thought that the number one group, would be like that." Her whispered thought caused him to blink, and give a sigh before looking over at her.

"Not many groups are, I only know a handful like ours, and even still they're rough around the edges. However, we've come to notice the lower a group is in ranking, the more dangerous they are. We've always tried to help those that wanted to get away from those groups, but...sometimes we don't make it in time." His hand tightened on the steering wheel before he shook his head and gave her a tight smirk.

"But enough of that, we're here." He eased the vehicle over to a curb beside an alley way and cut off the engine. He waited until she got her bearings before opening his car door and stepping around to meet her on the other side of the car.

"What's that music I hear?"

"Most likely a group party. Fairy Tail is known for them."

Making sure that she remained by his side, he strode into the alley and felt his body relaxing as the music became louder and louder. As well as some muffled shouts and screams, looks like a group brawl had started as well.

"Is that... _Fighting_? Maybe we should..."

"Easy, Shrimp. That's normal as well. Just stick close so nothing goes flying at you." He cut in, finally reaching an entrance at the end of the alley and slamming his fist against the large door. Smirking as a little hatch and light colored eyes peeked out.

"Yo, Elfman. I have some business with Makarov." He announced, motioning with his eyes to the petite woman at his side and waited as the slab closed and the door opened up. Revealing a large, hulking man that had Levy taking a half-step back.

"He's up in his office with Laxus. Careful of the fight, Natsu _and_ Gray started this one." He sighed out, before giving a smile to Levy. A look over his shoulder saw that she was staring up at the man in surprise before watching as Elfman extended his hand.

"Elfman. I'm both a bouncer and a fighter within the group. I have two sisters that you'll most likely meet later."

"Levy. Nice to meet you." She whispered while shaking his hand before following Gajeel in and waited until they was out of the man's hearing before she tugged at his wrist.

"He acts so different from the way he looks." She spoke in awe, causing him to huff.

"Elfman is nothing but a big teddy bear. Only time he gets heated is when someone insults his sisters, then he's all talk about being a man." He laughed out, before tugging her closer as something slammed against the wall before them. Looking over the crowd, he gave a quick look over to see that the item had been thrown from the bar. Meaning that it was rather Bixlow, Cana, or Freed that had thrown it. He knew that Freed wasn't one to get involved in the brawls, and Cana looked too drunk to toss anything, meaning that the tall, laughing man slamming his fist on the bar was the man who had chucked the item. He'd keep that bit of information for later.

"This way, Shrimp." He stated, nudging her toward some steps. Smirking as she watched the brawl with fascination, and knew that she had to be surprised. No one was serious in their fighting, they were all laughing and just rough housing with one another. It was nothing but all good fun!

Once they were up the steps, he lead her down a short hallway and stopped outside the second door on the left before waiting for her to nod before knocking on the door. Crossing his arms across his chest when it opened to reveal Laxus, and he gave a mental sigh as he felt Levy tense at his side.

While Elfman was kind and gentle despite his bulk, he couldn't say the same about Laxus. The man was as much a hard ass as he looked, even if he wouldn't ever raise a hand against anyone in the guild, or someone seeking help. Still, there was no way to ease her on this one since he was someone she was going to have to talk with, along with Makarov.

"Come on in, but be quiet. Gramps is on the phone with another group." Laxus murmured, stepping aside so they could enter. Gajeel felt his lips tug down as he stared at the blond man.

"There's no fights scheduled. Why is he talking with another group?" He whispered, tensing as Laxus used to his eyes to motion to Levy, who was thankfully busy studying the books that lined the shelves of the office.

Gajeel stared at her for a moment, before turning to face the door that lead into Makarov's office, which was thankfully sound proof so no sound of talking reached them. If Levy was involved with this conversation, then that meant Phantom Lord already knew that she was here. He knew it was most likely those bastards from Grimoire Heart that allowed the information to slip, and it pissed him off to no end.

"Is something wrong?" The whispered question from Levy caused him to glance at her, then to Laxus who shrugged his shoulder. Giving a sigh while running a hand through his mane of black hair, Gajeel faced her and shook his head.

"Those goons from the other day seemed to have given your message to the leader of Phantom Lord. Makarov is in his office speaking to him now." He grumbled, watching as the color drained from her face, and she took a shaky step backwards.

"What...What does that mean?" He hated the fear in her voice, and wanted nothing more than to sooth her worries, but there was no way to answer.

"It means, my child, that you can decide whatever you wish." The calm voice of Makarov caused Gajeel to look over as the imp sized man strode into the room, a beam on his old, wrinkled face. Looking over at Levy, her obvious surprise told him that she hadn't been expecting Makarov to be this docile.

"But...Phantom Lord..."

"Knows better than to try anything with us, unless they wish to go further down the line of group fighters. If you wish for Fairy Tail's protection, or to work as a waitress, or even become a fighter yourself, then they will never touch you again. They so much as look at you wrong and we'll remind them who protects you. Your future is all up to you, although I suspect that if you don't want all of Fairy Tail to protect you, one still will." Gajeel scowled as Makarov gave an approving look in his direction, and shrugged when Levy looked at him as well.

"Well..I was hoping...To see about the waitress job." She whispered, and Gajeel looked over with a frown as he saw her trembling. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest, and giving a smile so forced he wouldn't be surprised to know that her muscles were straining.

"My child, why are you so nervous? No one here will do you any harm. You have my word." Makarov voiced, stepping closer to the woman as she sunk into a chair and inhaled deeply.

"It's just...As you probably guess...I haven't had the best luck with any group. So my nerves aren't up for even being here." She got out, and Gajeel wondered if maybe she was pushing herself a bit too far. It wasn't good to push your body toward something it wasn't ready for.

"Levy, how about you just hang around for today? See what the waitresses we already have deal with, and then decide if you can handle it. There is no need to jump right into things, and no one will think anything of it." Makarov suggested, taking one of her hands in his and patting it gently. The action seemed to calm her some, and she gave a nod before looking around at them. Seeming at a lost as to how to get started, and Gajeel stepped forward.

"I'll go ahead and get you back downstairs and show you the areas where the brawls don't reach. Besides, I still have to get Bickslow back for chucking that mug from earlier." He growled, giving a smirk that actually had a small smile appearing on her face before giving a nod. She stood, but seemed to hesitate for a moment before bending down and wrapping Makarov in a hug.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity." She whispered, pulling back to match his smile with one of her own, before she gave a small wave to Laxus. Who merely gave a nod in return before moving to his desk and pulling some papers out of the desk.

"If you have any questions, feel free to approach." Laxus muttered, already scribbling across the papers while Levy gave a sound of understanding. Gajeel waited until she gave a nod that she was ready, before opening the door again and leading her out.

Levy watched in fascination as Gajeel and a man named Bickslow went at it. Both of them were well built, but Gajeel had more bulk where Bickslow was more lean muscle. They weren't pulling their punches, but at the same time both of them were laughing and carrying on as if they were merely just giving one another friendly taps instead of full blown hits.

It was both fascinating and intimidating to watch. Pulling her gaze away from the brawl that had other members placing bets, she caught sight of one of the waitresses. A young woman not much older than her, with short purple hair, and wearing a green, yellow and white dress. If she recalled, her name was Kinana, and she was moving easily through the rowdy crowd. Refilling drinks, taking orders, keeping tabs, and all the while talking with everyone in a way that made her slightly envious. It was obvious that even the waitresses were considered family, and the bond between everyone was something else entirely. Although, she had come to realize that Kinana had some sort of soft spot for a certain member, he was tall, mocha skin, maroon hair, with a dark magenta eye, and the other forced closed due to a scar.

She believed that he went by Cobra, since he had refused a few members placements of bets against Bickslow and Gajeel when they had shouted the name. He was sitting beside a man who was peacefully snoozing away, his black and white hair hiding any facial features that she could see, other than the fact that he was pale. Like porcelain pale.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The sudden question had her jumping, and looking over her shoulder shyly. Blinking as she saw a young woman with shockingly deep scarlet colored hair, a kind smile, curious brown eyes and wearing a regular outfit. That was another thing that had surprised Levy, none of the waitresses wore outfits, just regular clothes.

"Uh..No, no. I'm fine." She whispered, watching as the woman blinked before tilting her head slightly.

"Forgive me for being nosy, but I noticed that you came in earlier with Gajeel. May I ask your connection with him?" Levy shifted slightly, all to aware of the curious gazes that had been directed at her since she had arrived at Gajeel's side.

"He's helping me out, is all. Since I have no where to go, he thought maybe I could get a job here. I haven't decided yet." She whispered, watching as the woman blinked before giving a smile.

"I see. Well, if you do decide to join, you will be more than welcomed. I'll be back with a smoothie, which kind would you like?"

"What? No, I..I don't have any jewels..."

"First one is on the house, and I won't take no for an answer." Levy blanched at the commanding tone, and found herself stiffening as she realized who she was talking to. Honestly, her red hair should have given her away, but the waitress was none other than Erza Scarlet! Better known as Titania among the Undergrounders.

"Um...Vanilla is fine." She whispered, watching as the woman smiled before giving a nod and walking away. Levy couldn't take her eyes off the woman as multiple questions shot through her mind. Mainly along the lines as to why the strongest female among all the female fighters, rivaled only by Sabertooth groups own Minerva, was busting tables in her group!?

"Levy! You actually came!" The happy tone, as well as arms suddenly wrapping around her caused her to look over her shoulder in shock at Lucy. She was still wearing the same clothes that she had worn at the apartment, but easily took the seat next to her, making her certain that she wasn't working that night.

"Yeah. My nerves are still a little shaken, but I don't think I have anything to worry about with this group." She whispered, looking over at the bar where Erza was making her milkshake before turning to Lucy.

"Uh, Lucy? I thought the only ones who could become waitresses were non-fighters?" She asked, watching as Lucy blinked before following her gaze to the bar where Erza was making another milkshake and placing it beside Levy's.

"That may be true in most groups, but some of the women fighters here like to bust the tables for a little extra jewels. Female fighters usually don't fight as much as the men, and even when they do the bet prices aren't as high. The only time Erza really banks and jewels from a fight is when she goes against Minerva, or inside the guild when one of the men challenge her." Lucy explained, beaming at the woman in question as she made her way over and placed the vanilla shake in front of Levy and a strawberry one in front of Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm surprised that you decided to come tonight since it's your first night off in a while." Erza commented, and Levy watched as Lucy waved it away before beaming at the woman.

"I can't stay away! Besides, I knew that Levy was suppose to stop by and thought a familiar face would help her some. Especially since any time Gajeel steps into the group there's a hundred percent chance of him sparring with someone." The laugh that left the women had Levy looking back over at Gajeel, who was smirking over Bickslow as the man finally waved him away in surrender. Causing some of the members to groan at the loss of their bet and others to cheer.

A look around showed her that everyone was talking, laughing, or just enjoying themselves in some way. It was completely different from the other groups that she had been drug into! This one had a soothing atmosphere and made her feel comfortable around these people, even though they were complete strangers! Nibbling on her lower lip, she took a sip from her milkshake and then glanced over to Lucy.

"Um..Lucy? Can you come with me to talk with Makarov or Laxus again? I...I want to become a waitress here. As well...As well as possibly accept the Fairy Tail mark." She whispered, watching as both women stared at her for a moment before they both beamed.

"You wish to actually join? Wonderful! When you get your mark we must celebrate in true Fairy Tail fashion." Erza exclaimed, turning away and moving toward the bar as she waved to the barista.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Levy?" Lucy asked, and she turned to the woman. Smiling as she nodded and watched as some of the worry faded from those chocolate orbs.

"Very well then, let's go talk to Makarov."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yes!~ Hope that everyone enjoys!**

Undergrounders

Chapter 5

Levy gave a sigh as she straightened her clothes out, feeling nervous about her first day working as a waitress in Fairy Tail. After filling out some paperwork that Laxus had given her, and getting the basic rules from Makarov, they had announced that she could start within two days.

She had decided on a simple outfit of a light orange sweater with some faded jeans, and her usual bandanna to keep her hair away from her face. It was cute but comfortable, and hopefully wouldn't attract any unwanted attention, since she had seen that a few of the older members were a little handsy. Not in a lecherous, or dangerous way, but they just didn't care about personal boundaries. However, when the women shooed them away, they did seem to respect that. So, maybe she was just being paranoid and could go in something a bit more comfortable, but then...

"Would you stop that? You're going to bite your lip off." The sudden growl caused her to jump, and release her bottom lip from her teeth. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Gajeel was leaning against her door frame, watching her as she fretted and fussed over everything.

"Sorry...I.."

"Don't apologize when you did nothing wrong. It's fine for you to be nervous, and I'll be there tonight so nothing will happen to you. Those old geezers know to keep their hands to themselves with new members. At least until they get used to them." He announced, and she stared at him for a moment before frowning slightly.

"How..How did you know that I was worried about them?"

"After you came back down to watch what all the waitresses job require, I noticed that your gaze went to them whenever one of the girls were close. They won't do that with newbies until they know that it rather doesn't bother them, or they just get use to it." He explained, and she felt some of the tension that had gathered drain away with a nod. Looking back at her closet, she glanced down at what she was wearing and decided to just go as she was.

This way she still felt comfortable, but wasn't trying to push herself too far. Turning to Gajeel she gave a nod and waited until he moved out of the way so she could go into the bathroom and brush her hair before tying her bandanna in place. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she turned to him.

"Ready whenever you are." She whispered, watching as he stared at her for a moment before pushing away and moving into the living area. Following behind, she blinked when he suddenly picked up Pantherlily and grabbed his keys.

"You're bringing Lily?" A small smile tugged at his lips at her nickname for the cat, since she had gotten tired of constantly saying the cat's full name.

"I'll bring him along every now and again. Usually when I know that Salamander will bring his, or when Wendy brings hers." He announced, waiting for her to pull on her shoes before holding the door opened and locking it behind them. She took the black cat out of his hands to carry, and scratched under his chin while he purred and nuzzled into her chest.

"Wendy?"

"You haven't met her yet. Our group doctor took her in when she stumbled in, kids gonna be one hell of a doctor when she grows up. If she ever gets over her shyness that is." He muttered, but Levy heard the praise and protectiveness in his tone, and just knew that this little girl had to be something special.

"So, you're not the only one with a cat?"

"Nope. Salamander has a strange blue haired cat he named Happy. And Wendy's cat is snow white, got stuck with the name Carla." He announced, finally reaching outside and she snuggled the cat closer as a cool wind blew around them. Making her realize that she had forgotten to grab the light coat Gajeel had basically forced her to purchase with the other items of her clothing.

"You'll have to start remembering it on your own." He muttered, causing her to pout up at him but give a shrug in the end. She wasn't all that bothered by the cold, since she had been out in it before without any for of protection. At least now, the clothing that she wore was some means of defense against the elements.

"Do you know who else will be working tonight?" She asked, easing into the car with Pantherlily on her lap as she allowed Gajeel to close her door before watching him walk around the front of the car and slid into the driver seat.

"Usually Bunny-Girl works weekend nights. Mira always works the bar. Kinana should be there tonight. Possibly Bisca if her daughter is feeling any better."

"Bisca?" She hadn't met her yet, but the fact that she had a daughter and was still within a group worried her slightly.

"Hm? Yeah. She's a lower class fighter, doesn't take on challenges, but can still pack a punch if it's called for. She actually met her husband in the group, Alzac. Got a little girl names Asuka, and she has everyone wrapped around her damn little finger." He grumbled, causing her to blink at his tone. While he was acting grumpy, there was joy and happiness in his voice. He actually cared about the little girl!

"The group...Knows about her?" The question came out quietly, as memories of Phantom Lord and them knowing about her came to the forefront of her mind.

"Yeah we know! Hell, she was born in the group since we were snowed in and no one could get Bisca to the hospital. Thankfully Wendy and the Old Hag was there." He announced, seeming to miss her discomfort with the idea of a child being involved with a group. She gave a small hum and stared out the window, resisting the urge to gnaw on her bottom lip. That was one thing she didn't think she could overlook, even with a group like Fairy Tail.

From her own experience, she just knew that children should be left far away from Underground Groups. It could just lead to things beyond their control and mess up their lives! She knew she was probably being paranoid, but she couldn't help but think about the danger the child could be in. So many things could go wrong! Especially with the constant fights, she could easily get caught in between one and hurt. Something could hit her if thrown wrong.

"Oi! You went quiet all of a sudden, what is it?" The question had her wincing, knowing that Gajeel probably wouldn't like her line of thought. Forcing a smile on her face, she shook her head.

"Nothing. Just still a bit nervous." She whispered, deciding to just keep an eye on the child if she was there tonight. She didn't want anyone experiencing what she had went through, especially not a child.

Her worries had been for naught, and now she felt like an ass for even thinking of them in the first place. Her shift was going smoothly, and she had gotten to meet Bisca, Wendy, and Porlyusica. They were all great people, and when Bisca had introduced her husband and daughter, all her thoughts on the way over had surfaced. For a good hour, she had been working in a way that kept the child in her view, and had found out that everyone seemed to do the same!

There had been a moment where she had been sure that Asuka was going to get trampled on by Natsu and Gray during one of their fights, since she had ran pass in an attempt to get to Romeo, another young child of the group whose father was one of the older men, Macao.

However, both of the men had became aware of her approach, and actually caught themselves before hitting the ground. It was slightly comical in a way, since Natsu caught a bench with his foot, his back bent back slightly to create an arch, while somehow maintaining his balance on his other foot. Gray was basically hanging off of him like a monkey!

Both of them had grinned and greeted the little girl in passing, causing her to laugh and duck under Natsu to get where she was going. Once she was far enough away, their fight resumed. And the child had giggled over her shoulder at them before finally latching onto Romeo's side and begging him to play with her.

Another point was when Cana had been about to chuck a tankard at someone who had shouted an insult at her, but froze and narrowed her drunken gaze. Levy had followed her line of sight to see that Asuka was close by, making the woman slam the tankard down before merely raising her hand with all her fingers curled down save for the middle one. Then demanded a refill. The action had caused the man who had shouted to look over to his side in confusion before giving a smile as he finally noticed that Asuka was sitting on the bench next to him, having had missed her sliding up to start coloring in the book Freed had given her. It made her realize that if he had known she was there in the first place, he probably wouldn't have thrown the taunt at Cana.

Her worries had been for nothing, because everyone watched out for the well being of this child. They even watched out for Romeo, even though he hopped into the fights willingly, but when he did everyone else started to pull back their punches. She honestly felt like an ass for thinking that these wonderful people didn't care about the will being of the younger members. And that's what they were, at least in this group. They weren't just kids, they were Fairy Tail members, and therefore were treated and watched out for.

"You finally seem at ease with the fact we have kids running around." The deep growl from Gajeel had her tensing before looking at him as she placed his drink and food before him. A blush coming to her cheeks before she released a sigh and hugged the tray she used to carry drinks and food close to her chest.

"Trust me, I feel like an ass for even doubting any of you." She whispered, her eyes going to Asuka who was proudly showing her finished picture to anyone who passed by.

"Honestly, I expected it. It's the reason I brought it up. Levy, you've had some horrible things done to you in the past, but it's good if you see that not all groups are like that." She watched as he took a drink of his beer before giving a small smile.

"I'm beginning to understand that more and more, especially when it comes to Fairy Tail. I really should apologize in some way."

"No need. Everyone here has picked up on how you kept her in your gaze. They are grateful that a new member would be so protective of the little ones. Even among ourselves. They figure that you don't want whatever happened to you, to happen to anyone else, and they respect you for that. Hell, when she stumbled into Gray and Natsu's brawl, a few thought you were gonna jump in and whack them in the head with the tray." His laugh caused her to blush before looking away with a sheepish grin, giving a groan as he laughed harder. It had crossed her mind to do just that, until she watched them stop themselves.

"You've nothing to worry about Levy. No one here would ever harm a child, and never put a child in harms way. You can put your past behind you." He ended, finally pulling his food closer. She gave a hum before finding a true smile spreading her lips before a giggle escaped her lips. She was really coming to like this place the more she stayed here. Giving a small wave to Gajeel, she moved back into the crowd, heading to some tables that looked like they needed refills.

Gajeel watched her leave, his body still in shock at seeing that natural smile on her face while her body was finally relaxed as she moved away. It was the first time he had seen her without any worry on her expression, and it made her look like a whole different woman.

Giving his head a mental shake, he started in on his food while keeping his gaze on her. Surprised that she had found a pattern in the brawls, easily making her rounds within the group without even being phased by the fights. She had even managed to stop in time so Natsu wouldn't crash into her when Gray tossed him backwards, and only smiled when Natsu didn't even blink at her but jumped right back into the fray.

"Her ability is something else entirely." The murmur beside him caused him to turn his head as Cobra sat in the seat beside him, waving down Kinana to get his usual order.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she has that unique ability to judge someones capabilities, but can also use that to predict outcomes from the people around her. Almost like how I watch the body during fights to predict my opponents next move, she doesn't let a single detail miss her gaze. She thinks of every possible outcome and based on the actions of others, can basically predict the future." He answered, and Gajeel raised a studded brow before leaning close to the man.

"How drunk are you? No one can predict the future." He growled, watching as the man merely shook his head.

"I'm not wasted, you damn Pincushion. I'm just saying that her analytical skills and perception of everything around her is second to none. She constantly makes sure she is vigilant so she can escape the moment she deems something is threatening." Cobra growled, causing him to lean back and look over at the petite bluenette.

She was merely walking around, keeping her distance from the brawling, just like the other waitresses. What the hell was making him think that she was looking for an escape?

"I'm not saying she's going to run away from the group. Watch now! See how she quickly glanced around when Natsu stepped closer, she was judging the distance around her and checking her surroundings to see which was would be the safest route to get out of his way. She's used to looking for escape routes. It's a very unique ability, and could easily be used differently."

"What are you trying to get at?" He growled, wishing that the man would stop beating around the damn bush and get to the reason he was talking about Levy in the first place.

"Gajeel. You just threw a skittish woman into a wild guild known for rowdy brawls. Then tell her that she can put her past behind her. Where and why do you think she learned that ability? Her past, for her protection, and here she is having to use that same ability just to walk around as a waitress." Cobra sighed out, giving a thankful nod to Kinana as she finally delivered his food and drink. Gajeel blinked at him before looking back to Levy. Worry beginning to rise within him.

He hadn't thought about that. He knew that her skill for learning about a human body with a glance was something she no longer had a need for, but he never thought that she would use the same method to help her survive. Although, that did explain how she managed for as long as she had. Maybe this wasn't the best job for her.

"I would normally say that you need to convince her to go elsewhere, but...She actually seems to enjoy it here. So, maybe my thoughts are nothing more than bias opinion from my own past. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be aware of her, Gajeel. You never know what her mind could slip into now that her life has seemingly calmed down." He advised, before picking up his drink. Gajeel looked down at his food, suddenly finding his hunger forgotten.

Levy had only been here for a few days, and already she had forced herself to visit the group, accept a job, and start said job all within a week. All because she wanted to pay him back and not be a burden on him. Shit! She was pushing herself too far! All it would take is one wrong move, one wrong touch or misplaces punch and she could easily break. Why the hell hadn't he seen this sooner?

Giving a growl, he pushed his food away and started to where Levy was. Only to pause when a hand gripped his wrist, causing him to glare over his shoulder at Cobra. Who gave him a bored look, and shook his head.

"Don't think too much on what I said. Hell, I'm only giving you this advice because this is the first time you've brought someone into the group. It's a lot of responsibility and you need to start thinking about her mental health as well as her physical health. Porly and Wendy might have given her the okay with those few bruises that are lingering, but what about what her minds brings up when she sees those bruises? Not to mention, we all saw how she was reacting at knowing that children walk freely within the group. The past is not so easily forgotten, Gajeel. You should know that as well as I." He finished, finally releasing his wrist and watching as he turned from him to the bluenette who was talking with Lucy. A bright smile on her face, and realized just what he had gotten himself into.

He knew nothing about this woman in the week that he had known her. All he knew was that she loved to read and write, and that she seemed determined to keep to herself. He wasn't sure if that she was just building walls, or just found him too intimidating. Easing back into his seat, he pulled his food back to her and glanced over at Cobra. The older man's gaze had moved back to Kinana as she interacted with Macao and Wakaba, the two most notorious drunk perverts in the group, but seemed at ease.

Hell, he recalled when she didn't want to be around any man other than Cobra. She was terrified if one just even glanced in her direction, and for the most part hadn't even been able to be at the bar without freaking out at some point. Rather rushing out, or clinging to Cobra until he finally got her calmed enough to escort her out. Now...Hell, now she would glare at the men and make them walk the line. Turned out under her timid nature, she had a scary side.

His gaze moved back to Levy, recalling the few times he had caught the hint of attitude, or a borderline dangerous tone in her voice as she spoke. She had a backbone, but it wasn't strong because she still bent in order to maintain the peace. Which was probably the reason why she kept to herself, that way if he was cross, she would be docile and always seemed to be aware of where he was...A growl bubbled from his chest. That's what Cobra meant about her ability! If he did become mad or something, she had a means to escape from him, instead of standing her ground, and he didn't like the idea of her cowering before him, or any other for that matter. He knew, deep down somewhere inside of her, was an Amazonian woman, just waiting to get back at the world that had tried to knock her down. Hell, it had peeked through when Natsu's and Gray's fight had gotten too close to Asuka!

"From that expression, I take it that you finally figured some things out." Cobra muttered, smirking as Gajeel shot a glare in his direction. Before staring on his food again, only his thoughts were on how to rile up the little bluenette so she could build that backbone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Hope that everyone enjoys!**

Undergrounders

Chapter 6

Gajeel gave a grunt as he finished his reps and settled his weights back in the rack, grabbing the towel handing around his neck to wipe at the sweat on his face. Scowling at the mirror before him, before giving a sigh and turning to the bench press. His mind was a whirlwind of confusion, especially since he had to worry about Levy and an upcoming challenge!

Not even two week in, and she was going to have to see him in a match. He was still concerned with the fact that she had pushed herself so much just to accept the Fairy Tail group, now she was gonna have to see the true rough side during a match. What was worse was the fact that it would be one of his matches! He just knew that she was going to be terrified of seeing his personality when he stepped into that ring, and he didn't want that!

He had tried to tell her to stay at the apartment that day, but she had refused. Saying that she wanted to get over her unease dealing with all Underground groups, including watching the fights.

And when he had tried to get her to watch someone else's fight instead of him, she had crossed her arms and shook her head. Stating that she wanted to see the first fight that came along, and wasn't going to back down from it. She was going one way or the other.

Releasing a sigh, he finished setting the weights and started to lay back on the bench, pausing as the door to the group's gym opened and Laxus strolled in. The blond glanced at him in slight surprise before giving a nod and then waved to the weights.

"Need a spotter?" Gajeel merely shook his head before looking up at the bar. This much he knew that he could manage on his own, and knew that even with his refusal of help right then, Laxus wouldn't hesitate to help if he saw that he needed it.

"You've been in here for a while." The comment was made offhandedly, telling Gajeel that he was looking over the check-in board before scribbling his own name and the time he arrived on it.

"Got a lot on my mind." He growled out, lifting the bar off the rack, and making sure he had a good grip and balance before lowering it to his chest and pushing back up.

"The new member, Levy?" He merely grunted in response as he continued his reps in smooth, timed motion.

"I heard that she wants to tag along to watch your match. Are you gonna let her?"

"Can't very well stop her." He sighed out, lifting the bar up and slipping it back onto the rack before sitting up and staring over at Laxus, raising a brow as he saw that the man was merely sitting on the bow flex bench, arms crossed and watching him closely.

"True, you can't stop her, but that doesn't mean that you can't ask me or Gramps to convince her to stay behind." He offered, and Gajeel honestly thought about it for a moment before giving a sigh and shaking his head.

"I don't want to pull some stunt like that. I just wished that someone else had gotten a challenge instead of me. I'm not exactly the most easy going when I get into a ring." He grumbled, shifting and blinking as Laxus tilted his head slightly.

"Why do you care what she thinks about you? This concern never arose with any other members when they joined." Gajeel froze at that, keeping Laxus's gaze until the man quirked an eyebrow and received a growl from Gajeel in return.

"None of your damn concern." He growled, dropping back onto the bench and grabbing the bar in a death grip that had his knuckled turning white. Yanking it off the rack, he began more reps as he heard Laxus shift, no doubt reclining back in his own bench some before some clanks as he started pulling at the weights.

"I don't think you could come to care for her that quickly, although it is possible. But, you have to many walls for that, and she has just as many if not more so." Gajeel felt his face heat up at that before giving a growl.

"You're girlfriend's matchmaking schemes are moving onto you." Laxus merely chuckled at that, all the while keeping a thoughtful look on his face as he pulled the pulleys to lift the weights.

"Honestly, it looks like you're trying to make up for something... _Gajeel_!" Laxus shot from his seat, the weights he had set clanging loudly against the stand as he rushed to help Gajeel lift the bar from his chest. Giving a growl, Gajeel shoved off the bench once the bar was secured and glared up at the blond, who stepped back with his hands raised.

"Stop prying, damnit." He growled, surging to his feet and stalking past the man. Grabbing his gym bag and scratching down his exit time before storming out of the gym and toward the showers. There were some things in his past that didn't need to be touched on, and he would be damned if anyone got it out of him.

"Ah, Gajeel! There you are!"

"What!?" The snarl was out before he could even register who it was that was approaching him, and he tensed as fear entered Levy's gaze. Her small body going rigid, and her eyes skittering around, looking around for a quick escape route before she took just the smallest of steps back. Gajeel saw all of this, and inhaled while closing his eyes as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Sorry, Shrimp. Just worked up about this damn fight and some other things." He grumbled, lowering his hand and raising them both up in a soothing manner. Keeping still as she studied him for a moment, before giving a nod and forcing her body to relax before a small, tight smile slid onto her face.

"I was just going to let you know, that Mira said that I can go home early tonight. Since it looks like it's going to snow, and doesn't want us driving to the apartments in bad conditions." She announced, and he gave a nod before turning and facing her fully.

"Then, we can leave if you're ready." He muttered, waiting as she blinked before pointing to his bag.

"But what about your shower? Surely you won't be comfortable..."

"It's a short drive home. I'll manage and I can just shower there." He muttered, not to mention at the moment he just wanted out of the hangout. Away from Laxus and the fact that the man was trying to figure out why he was so damn protective over Levy.

"Okay. I'll grab my coat then, and meet you by the door." She muttered, and he gave a mental groan as her brows drew together in slight concern. However, he knew that she wouldn't ask what was wrong since she had made it obvious that she didn't like prying into people's business. Something he wished that others would do as well.

Seriously, ever since Cobra had talked with him a few days ago, he had been edge. Worrying over the fact that Levy could very well go into an anxiety attack or depressed mood, and he wouldn't know what the hell to do. He had never had to deal with an over emotional woman, and wasn't sure if he could handle it. Hell, he was almost convinced he should ask Bunny-Girl to see if Levy would move in with her. Only thing stopping him there was the fact that he knew Salamander climbed into her bed at night constantly, and he didn't think Levy would be too thrilled with that.

Releasing a sigh, he dropped his bag long enough to yank his jacket over his workout clothes, before shouldering the bag again and waiting for the petite bluenette. Keeping quiet as she merely gave a small smile up at him, before following along to his waiting car. It wasn't until they were both situated in the car, waiting it to warm up slightly, that she broke the heavy silence between them.

"Gajeel? At your fight...Will...Will members of Phantom Lord be there?" Her question was a bare whisper, but it still had Gajeel tensing as he looked over at her. She was staring down at her hands, which were gripped together and shaking ever so slightly. Just a hint of bruises were still visible around her wrists, and he looked away before releasing a sigh.

"It's possible. Other Undergrounders come to matches to place bets and..."

"And scope out competition." She muttered, causing him to wince as he realized that was another part of her past. No doubt she had been drug to fights before, ordered to watch fighters closely to try and pinpoint a weakness or estimate how much a Phantom Lord member would have to train to beat one of the others.

Movement caused him to glance back over, and felt his chest tighten as she gripped at her left shoulder blade. Where her new Fairy Tail tattoo was hidden beneath the cream colored jacket, and red sweater that she wore. That symbol would need to be visible, especially for her, if she went to the fight. Something that she had already been told, and warned that some might cause fights over.

However, a few had already told her that it was good if she did go. That way the others knew firsthand to back off and stop bugging her! It meant that she would be a bit more freedom to go places herself, but also meant that if a good amount of Phantom Lord members were there...His fist tightened on the wheel at the thought. There was a good chance that the fight wouldn't just be in the ring.

"I still want to go, but not to make it seem that I just got Fairy Tail as protection. But to show that I'm not afraid of groups anymore. Even if a member of Phantom Lord approaches me, I want to be able to stand up to them and tell them where they can shove it. But..."

Gajeel twisted his body, raising his hand and clasping her hand within his. Watching as she jerked to stare at him, but relaxed as he kept her gaze and just gave a bare squeeze of her hand.

"You don't have to do all of this at one time. You are allowed to pace yourself. If you want to go to the fight, I won't stop you. However, if at any moment you feel like you can't take it...Don't push yourself to stay. Go to any of the others, and they will help you find someplace where you feel safe. That's the key factor at the moment, alright?" He whispered, watching as she stared at him before giving a smile that had his heart beating faster in his chest before giving a nod.

"Thank you Gajeel." She whispered, squeezing his hand in return before relaxing in her seat. He gave a nod, staring down at their hands before slowly retracting his own. Trying to ignore the sensation of sudden loss at the feel of her tiny hand in his own. Instead, he curled his hands around the wheel, and shifted the car out of park.

"Any time, Shrimp. Who knows, within a few months you might be ready to take lessons on fighting yourself." He grunted, smirking when she gave a little laugh.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I don't exactly have the muscles to take anyone down." She exclaimed, causing him to give a shrug.

"As much as it goes against my style, brute strength isn't the only way to win. Everything is fair once you get into the ring, so long as you use your body and not weapons. With your quick wits I wouldn't be surprised if you could even bring down some of the toughest." He admitted, glancing over to see her shaking her had but she had a smile on her face.

"I thank you for the confidence in my possible ability, but fighting just isn't my style." She replied, causing him to shrug before focusing on the road. Not even voicing how he had thought along the same lines at one point about himself.

Levy sighed as she closed her book and sat it aside on her bed. Pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Almost two weeks had gone by now, and her life had changed yet again. All thanks to another Underground Group!

She still felt bad for thinking in the beginning that Fairy Tail would be just like any other group, but knew that they didn't hold it over her. If anything they were all surprised that she was willing to go so far, but in the end that was all she could do. There was no point in sulking around complaining about her life, especially when she could still change it for the better.

The bruises from the previous guilds and from working for Sawarr were finally fading away, and were just the faintest of brown on her skin. She figured about another week and they would be completely gone, and she could finally push it out of her mind. But something was still bothering her, and it was the fact that she could very well still meet her tormentors by going to the fights!

When she had heard that a fight of Gajeel's was coming up, she had been eager to go. She wanted to study his fighting style, not to gain information like in the past, but to actual just finally use her ability to understand fighting in her own way. Each person had their own style, own techniques, and to be able to study them just to see and understand. That was the best feeling in the world! Especially when she wasn't pressured into focusing on certain aspects, and finding weaknesses. She wouldn't have to worry about Fairy Tail trying to use her like the others had.

But, it was that very fight that was causing her to nerves to rebel against her and had her chest tightening in fear. Just the thought of being approached by someone in Phantom Lord, or any of the other lower guilds looking for her...Inhaling deeply, she rested her forehead against her knees and slowly released her breath. She was safe now, and she would be safe then. She had to remind herself of that! No one in Fairy Tail would let anyone dangerous near her. Erza and Mira themselves gave their promise not to leave her side, along with Lucy and Natsu.

However, that rose another problem. She didn't want any of them getting hurt while trying to protect her. If a Phantom Lord member was there, without a doubt they would try to approach her or worse. That would easily lead to a fight outside of the ring, and many could get caught in between. All she would be able to do was escape while everyone else fought, and that made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to leave anyone to just protect her and themselves!

" _With your quick wits I wouldn't be surprised if you could even bring down some of the toughest._ " Gajeel's announcement from earlier drifted through her mind, causing her to gnaw on her thumbnail as she thought about what he said. Trying to figure out how she would be able to fight when she had no true strength other than being quick and small.

Giving a groan when nothing popped into mind, she stared around her room and slid off the bed. Easing the door open, she stepped out and headed down to the living room. Peeking around the corner to see that Gajeel was merely flicking through the channels while absently rubbing Pantherlily's head. He didn't really seem to be aware of the constant channel surfing, since he seemed deep in though.

Gathering what little courage she had, she stepped into the room and cleared her throat. Waiting as Gajeel blinked before looking over at her, his studded brow raising in silent question. Shifting her feet, she rung her hands together and met his ruby gaze.

"When you said you could see me taking down some of the toughest...How exactly would I be able to do that? Now, I'm not interesting in fighting! But..But merely self-defense." She got out, all too aware that this was the most that she had talked to him within the confines of his apartment. Usually she just stayed to herself so that she wouldn't bother him with anything, but she knew nothing about fighting while he knew so much. To skip out to get some information on how to defend herself would be foolish! Especially if it meant she wouldn't have to put others in risk.

"Well, self-defense is an entire different section of fighting than what I do. I can teach you some of the basics, but to really develop any skills in that, you might want to also ask Titania, the Drunkard, or Bunny-Girl. Cobra would be a good option to, since he was the one who taught Kinana everything, but he's a hard coach." Gajeel announced, hitting the power button off and dropping the remote onto the couch to study her fully. She gnawed on her bottom lip, before giving a nod.

"If...If you can teach me what you know, then I'll ask one of them to extend on it. I..I don't want to have to depend on others all the time. Plus...I don't want them to get hurt because of me." The words were a bare whisper, but she knew that he heard them all the same as he gave a nod and stood. Moving over to his laptop and brought it to life with a few taps to the screen.

"First, we'll have to figure out your current strengths and see what kind of self-defense would be the easiest you could learn." He muttered, his fingers skipping over the keys before looking over his shoulder when she gave a sigh and slumped her shoulders.

"That's the problem. I don't really have any strengths. I'm..."

"I don't mean strength as in muscle wise. Your strength is based on your ability to see everything around you, take it all in, and judge possible outcomes. Lets see, put that with your speed and small frame. Hmm...This could possibly work." He smirked, stepping back and holding his hand out under the screen. Out of curiosity, and slight embarrassment at his easy announcement of her apparent strengths in a prideful voice, she stepped forward and stared at the screen.

" _The basics to Kyusho-Jitsu; Pressure Point Fighting_." She read out loud, blinking before staring at Gajeel in awe. She would have never thought of the pressure points in a fight! Hitting one could very well bring anyone to their knees, especially if she was able to hit multiple.

"It would be a bit harder to get effective hits against thick built, or much larger people. However, it would still be effective against them long enough that you and whoever could get away." He announced, and she felt a smile bloom across her lips before she jumped at him. Her small arms wrapping around his center as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed, realizing what she was doing when he tensed and quickly released before turning back to the screen. Trying to hide her embarrassment while also gaining some knowledge about the article. When he cleared his throat, she peeked over and saw the remains of a blush on his cheeks before he crossed his arms.

"We can start the basics tomorrow, at the gym within the hangout. Might as well let Erza and the others know. Hell, they might be interested in learning some as well." His voice was slightly husky, and she turned her head as a blush began to heat her face.

"Sounds like a plan! Well, um...Thank you again." She whispered, giving him one final smile before retreating back to her room. Once the door was closed, she covered her face and released a small groan. She couldn't believe that she had hugged him out of the blue! The feel of his abs and chest was...No! No, no, no! She couldn't let her thoughts go that way! There was no way that Gajeel would find any interest in a little thing like her! His embarrassment had to be from the fact that she had caught him by surprise.

Sulking over to the bed, she dropped onto the comforter and buried her head beneath the pillows. What the hell was happening to her life now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven! Yus!~ Hope that everyone enjoys!**

Undergrounders

Chapter 7

Levy shivered as she stuck to Lucy's side, her gaze skittering over each and every person around them. Some group tattoos visible, others hidden as members of different groups gathered to watch the fight between Gajeel and his opponent. Today was the day of his fight, and her nerves were only eased a little since plenty of Fairy Tail members were around her, and she had been able to get a few days of self-defense training.

While she wasn't confident about her abilities she knew enough to make a difference should a fight occur, she was confident enough that she could get away before a fight broke out because of her. Not to mention, she had yet to see anyone with a Phantom Lord tattoo, which settled her down some.

"You doing okay, Levy?" The question by Mira caused her to smile and give a nod as they moved through the crowd to the area designed for Fairy Tail members. Only to look forward when Cobra gave a sound to gain her attention.

"Just make sure you stay close. While you've been progressing with your self-defense, that doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." He announced, causing her to pout before Lucy glared at him while Kinana silently chided him.

"I don't go looking for trouble, it comes looking for me." She grumbled, watching as a smirk crossed his lips before he faced forward again, his mere presence seeming to cut the crowd so they could pass. She knew all too well that some members had looked at her in shock, having been told to be on the look out for her from the low ranking group. However, now with the pure white tattoo located on her left shoulder blade showed she was a member of Fairy Tail, none of them approached her. Although, she didn't question that word was already on its way to the group after her.

"Has Laxus already arrived, Mira?" The question from Lucy had her looking back to the barmaid, as she gave a nod.

"He sent me a text just a bit ago. Both he and Makarov are already talking with Gajeel and the other leader of the opponent group." She announced, and Levy tilted her head before turning to Cobra.

"Who is his opponent?" She asked, watching as the other women blinked before facing Cobra as well. Who merely raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think _I_ know?"

"Because you watch over the group even more than me. I would be more surprised if you _didn't_ know." She announced, watching as something close to amusement flashed in his single magenta eye before he gave a nod.

"His opponent's name is Zoro, from the Straw Hat group." He announced, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at a group of eight people already sitting on the other side of the ring. She blinked at that, a frown pulling at her lips.

"Straw Hat? But aren't they still a newly formed group? They only consist of ten people." Turning back to Cobra when he gave a shrug.

"From what I saw, the leader was just too insistent about a challenge. He actually said that he only needed those guys for a group, and isn't really opened up for any new members." He explained, causing her to give a hum before looking back over to the group. Briefly wondering what this Zoro person looked like, before finally stopping in their area and taking their seats.

Only fellow group members of the fighters were allowed closest to the ring, while everyone else formed a ring around them. A look around showed bets already being placed, and a score board was already set up. It was surprising to see that a near equal amount was for both Gajeel and Zoro. It made her wonder if Zoro was a known fighter somewhere else outside the Underground.

"From what I've just looked up about Zoro, he runs a dojo two cities over in Grand Line. Out of the group, it looks like he's ranked as the second strongest, right behind Monkey D. Luffy, the founder of this specific group. Although, it looks like Grand Line has just as many, if not more groups than the city of Fiore." Lucy announced, her gaze on her tablet that showed she was researching the groups.

"It's not all that surprising that other cities have their own Underground groups, is it?" Cobra asked, his voice sounding slightly bored, but his expression had focused on the members across the rings. A look over showed a young man finally taking a seat with the group, a beaming grin on his face as he chatted with the rest.

"That young man is quite a character." The joyful voice of Makarov caused her to turn in her seat as the leader of their group, with his grandson in tow, took their seats. She blinked once before spinning her head back in the direction of the other group, that young man was the leader of the group!? He was just slightly older than her!

"Gajeel's gonna have his hand full with this one. Zoro's build is close to his, but looks like he's going to be quicker on his feet." Laxus muttered, and Levy shifted in her seat as a series of bells sounded, signaling that the match was about to start.

"Master Makarov? Did their leader explain _why_ he wanted a fight?" The question came from Mira, and Levy peeked over her shoulder to see that a large grin was on the old man's face.

"Mister Luffy heard about how we place first in the Underground in our district, and they're the first in their district. He merely wished to see a match between the two groups. Nothing more, nothing less." He announced, causing Levy to blink before frowning.

It seemed that the more she stayed with Fairy Tail, the more she learned about this group, and others! Usually the only reason a challenge was issued was to get back at a previous loss, or to try and gain a higher ranking position. However, since this fight was between two different districts, neither rankings would be affected, and nothing would be gained other than the winner getting a majority of the bet money!

The only time districts fought was during Underground tournaments, but it was still too early in the year for a tournament. For two groups from different districts to be fighting just to fight for fun...She had never heard of it before!

"Well, then maybe we could gather another group of friends if this match turns out well." Lucy whispered, causing Levy to blink before turning to the woman in confusion. Tilting her head slightly when the blonde merely blinked and then focused on the ring as the final bell signaled and the fighters walked into the ring.

Levy's eyes focused in on Gajeel, feeling a slight blush heat up her cheeks and thanked the heavens above that the lighting was dimming around them. That way the only light showed on the fighters.

Gajeel was wearing a loose pair of work out pants, and was completely bare chested. Showing countless scars on his arms, across his chest, and back. It spoke of countless fights, but did nothing to take away from his breathtaking looks. Ever since the night she had hugged him, she couldn't help but find him attractive, and the more she stuck around him, the more she felt for him. However, since he had shown no signs of even giving her a second look, she was attempting to crush those thoughts and feelings.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled softly before exhaling and clearing her head. Moving from Gajeel, she turned to study his opponent, and blinked as she took him in. He was slightly shorter than Gajeel, and while he was built, it still paled in comparison to the Fairy Tail member. His hair was green, not much different from Freed's but short on his head. One eye was forced closed from a scar, much like Cobra's, and she zoned in on Cobra when he shifted slightly. A quick look saw that the man was frowning and seeming to resist touching his own eye, but there was no recognition in his gaze, so she knew that he hadn't met the man before.

Focusing back on the man, she also saw a long, jagged scar on his chest. A shiver ran through her, knowing all to well that only a sharp blade could cause a wound like that. It made her wonder what kind of fights the Grand Line held, and how they compared to the fights here.

She sat back some, watching as the two men approached one another in the ring, shaking hands before giving one another a nod. Then slowly backed away and took their stances, waiting for the bell to start the fight. They both shot toward one another before the bell's echo even faded, followed with cheers from everyone. However, Fairy Tail's and Straw Hat's cheers rose above them all!

"Take him down Zoro!"

"You got this Gajeel!"

"Don't you _dare_ lose, Moss Head!"

"Come on Pincushion!"

Levy remained quiet, to awe struck in her seat to give a cheer. Both of them were going all out, striking each other with everything their muscles allowed them to give. So far neither of them had taken a step back, or even attempted to dodge the others blows! Yet, neither of them seemed phased in the lightest!

She tried to focus her ability on them, but found herself shaking her head in awe. Just like with a lot of members of Fairy Tail, she didn't see any limit on either of them. Zoro had just as much limitless potential as Gajeel! And so far, they were matched with one another! Both in speed, strength, and endurance. It was making her wonder just how long this match was going to be! She actually figured that the time bell would ring before either of them even thought to give in to the other!

"Amazing." She whispered, blinking when Lucy nudged her with her elbow and motioned to the ring.

"Come on! Cheer him on!" She shouted, before pumping her fist in the air and releasing a cheer for Gajeel. An action that was mirrored by a red headed woman on the other side for Zoro. Levy watched a moment, before giving a smile and standing up, ready to cheer as well.

Before a sound came from her mouth, she froze as she looked across the ring toward the Straw Hat group. Words caught in her throat, and her body felt like it was about to shut down. Standing just behind the leader of the Straw Hat's, just on the inner side of the watching groups, was none other than Jose Porla! The leader of Phantom Lord, and his piercing green eyes were locked in on her. A tilted smirk was on his face, as he gave her the faintest of nods and she felt her knees weaken before she dropped back into her chair. Covering her mouth with her hands as she began to shake violently.

He was here! The man who had tormented her, who had taken her father from her, and who had drove her life into the ground, was just across the room from her! She felt like she was going to be sick!

Squeezing her eyes closed, she tried to recall that she was with Fairy Tail, that he wouldn't dare touch her. However, behind her eyelids it was like she could still see that dark red hair, that deep tanned face with the horrifying scowl standing over her as she crouched over her father's lifeless body.

" _I told you. The only way to leave Phantom Lord, is in a body bag_." His last words to her whispered through her mind, and her body seized up. Pressing her hands tightly against her mouth, she fought to breath, fought not to get sick.

"..evy!? Levy!" The sudden shout and hard shake on her shoulders caused her to gasp. Her eyes snapping open and she stared into a deep, magenta eye that was before her. Cobra's grip on her shoulders was bruising, but it seemed to ground her into the moment and she felt her eyes moving to look over his shoulder.

"Don't." He growled, causing her eyes to snap back to his. She swallowed, giving a tight nod before allowing him to help her stand and usher her away from the group. Waving his hand back when they called in question, and lead her toward an empty hallway. His body rigid, causing people to easily part for them until they were in the safety of the shadows.

"Take deep breaths, until you feel calm enough to talk." He whispered, standing at the entrance, a clear sign that he would block anyone from entering while she pulled herself together.

"S..Sorr..."

"No apologies. You've done nothing wrong." He cut in, and she tensed before forcing her body to relax and focused on breathing. Leaning against the wall, she steadied her breathing, and fought back the tears that began to prick at her eyes.

She had been hoping that if she had seen anyone from Phantom Lord, she could act like she had put them in her past. Not start cowering because of them again! Sliding down the wall, she brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She was suppose to be making her life better, not letting them still control her! She was taking self-defense lessons for crying out loud! She should have control over this!

"Two self-defense lessons doesn't automatically make you feel safe. Nor will just being in a group for two weeks. Levy, you've been pushing yourself into feeling like nothing in the past has bothered you. You can lie to everyone, and try to put on a brave face. But you cannot lie to yourself." Cobra announced, his gaze scanning the crowd and she stared at his back for a moment.

Curling up tighter, she hung her head in shame. He was right, and she knew it. The only way to get over all this shame that she kept hidden, was to face it. Was to somehow deal with it and not give in to the urge to just accept that her fate was to live a shitty life. She shook her head, finally allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes as she curled up tight. There was just one problem, she knew that she needed to do this, but she wasn't strong enough to face the truth of her past!

Gajeel laughed as he and Zoro shared a final handshake as the final bell rang, signaling the time for the match was over. Neither of them had backed down, and even Gajeel had to admit that this fight was on par with the fights within the guild. This man was strong, enough so that the match was passed off as a tie. If his matches kept on like this, he was going to start getting a complex!

"Nice match, never met someone who could match blow for blow." Zoro announced, causing him to smirk as the man wiped away some blood that was trailing down his temple. Gajeel nodded his agreement while resisting the urge to check and see if his nose was broken. All he knew was that it hurt like hell!

He gave a wave before turning and looking up at his group, his lips dipping down as he saw that Cobra and Levy were both missing from their seats. Moving out of the ring, he strolled out of the tunnel and into the hallways that would lead him to the others.

He knew that Cobra wouldn't harm Levy, hell he had asked the man to watch over her while he was in the ring. Without a doubt some scum from Phantom Lord would be here, and while he was impressed with her seemingly natural ability at Kyusho-Jitsu, she had only been practicing for a couple days. It still wasn't enough to protect her from multiple people. And an ambush was something that Phantom Lord members just loved to pull off!

He gritted his teeth as an old memory tried to surface, but shook his head. He had no time in dealing with that, he needed to make sure that Levy was alright. It was the least that he owed to the woman's father for crying out loud!

"Gajeel, heard that the match was a tie. Congrats." Cobra's voice caused him to still, looking up to see that the man was standing like a freaking wall at the entrance of the hallway. A small sniff caused his gaze to fall, his chest tightening as he saw Levy sitting against the wall. She had seen someone from Phantom Lord, he just knew it!

"Levy?"

"I'll...I'll be fine. Just...Just out of all the people, I wasn't expecting Jose himself." She whispered, causing his entire being to tense. Jose! The leader of Phantom Lord had decided to show up himself!?

"Fuck!" The snarl from Cobra had both of them jumping, and he watched as Cobra faced him, a deep scowl of hate on his face.

"Get her out of here, now. I'll go tell Makarov and the others." He hissed out, waiting just long enough for his nod before turning and marching through the crowd. His scowl frightening enough that people were nearly falling over one another to get out of his way. Gajeel moved to Levy, and helped her to her feet.

"Lets go. This isn't the safest place to be at the moment." He muttered, keeping a hand at the center of her back as he lead her out of the hallway, around the crowd, and out of the Underground building that hosted the fight. All the while, his gaze on their surroundings, just waiting for some more of those bastards to appear from somewhere!

"I'm sorry, Gajeel. I thought I could..."

"You really need to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault, Shrimp. No one would have guessed that out of all the members, Jose _himself_ would appear." He cut in, watching as her head fell slightly as she tugged her jacket around her, covering up her Fairy Tail mark.

"Still, here I am, trying to get over my past, but I just...Why _can't_ I stop letting them control me with fear!?" She bit out, causing him to blink in surprise before staring down at her. Instead of crying and whining, like he had thought she would do when all of this finally hit, she was pissed!

"Going to sound hypocritical here, but the past isn't so easily forgotten. I know I said you could forget your past, but through that I merely meant..."

"I know, I know. You meant that no repeat of it would happen within Fairy Tail. _I got that_. But how is it that they still have this hold over me!?" She barked out, causing him to wince and scratch at the back of his head. Unsure if he should actually answer, or just let her rant.

When she gave a sigh and glared ahead of them, he decided to leave her to herself for now. Something deep within him was telling him that he didn't want her anger directed at him at the moment, so instead he turned his gaze to their surrounding as they approached his car. His gaze narrowing on the windshield, or more specifically, the piece of paper that was stuck beneath one of the blades.

"What's that?" Levy's question had him shifting in the lot, unsure if it was safe to approach his car. However, just standing there wasn't exactly safe either.

"Keep close, but behind me a little." He growled, stepping forward and making sure that she followed behind him until they finally reached the car. Looking it over, he saw that it hadn't been messed with, except for the damn not pinned beneath the windshield wipers.

Carefully plucking the note, he unfolded it and allowed his eyes to scan the words. Feeling his body tensing with each line that he read. A snarl ripping from his throat as he finished, before looking down at Levy as she touched his elbow. Her questioning and concern filled gaze on him, before they flicked to the note that was not crushed in his grip. Gritting his teeth, he held the paper out to her.

"Read it on the way home. We've got a lot to talk about."

 **I want to give a huge THANK YOU to all the reviewers! I am so glad that you are liking the story thus far! Also, just a quick little note, I will be incorporating other series in, but this will not be a crossover since they really don't pertain to the story itself. They're more like background characters if you will!**

 **With all that aside, I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter, and I'll see you next time! Bye for now~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! I'm back! Chapter eight is up and nine is in progress! Whoo~ Hope that everyone enjoys! This is going to be a short one but more is explained on it in the next chapter!**

Undergrounders

Chapter 8

Levy stared at the paper in her hands, her bare feet pressing against her mattress as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her bottom lip held tightly between her teeth as her unfocused eyes scanned the words on the paper. Countless questions were swirling within her mind, but she just wasn't sure if she could ask Gajeel about them yet. Especially if even a hint of truth was in the letter from Jose!

Focusing on the crumpled paper, her eyes skimmed the lines that she had memorized. From Jose taunting Gajeel about his past, to Jose saying that he wouldn't always be able to protect her forever. That the moment she learned the truth about his past, she'd be running from him just like she had Phantom Lord. While Jose didn't outright say what Gajeel's secret was, the next part clued her in on it.

It was blaming _Gajeel_ for the death of her father! The same words that Jose had whispered to her the night she found her father's lifeless body on ground colder than his own. ' _I told you. The only way to leave Phantom Lord, is in a body bag_.' It seemed that Jose could very well be out for Gajeel, just as much as for her. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't get over the fact that Gajeel had come from Phantom Lord! How had she missed him from back then?

Giving a sigh, she dropped the letter and laid down, pressing her the palm of her hands into her eyes as she tried to get her whirling mind to stop. She knew that there was only one way, and that was to talk to Gajeel. However, on the entire car ride home, he had remained quiet. Explaining nothing about the note, not trying to defend himself or anything. It was clear that he was waiting for her questions, but she just couldn't voice them.

She was frightened. She didn't want her image of Gajeel to crumble, because she was afraid to learn that he had done the same things Phantom Lord has. Hell, for all she knew he could have very well been the one who pulled the trigger on her father.

She felt tears beginning to prick the corner of her eyes and gave a sigh. She wanted to fast her past, she truly did, but she had to ask herself what the cost was going to be. If she found out that Gajeel, the man she was willing to trust everything to, was the one who killed her father...She wouldn't be able to take it. She would have to go back out onto the streets!

She didn't want to leave Fairy Tail, because they had all become family to her. Everyone was so nice and opened, even Gajeel to a point. It was a happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time, and didn't want to give it up.

Glaring up at the ceiling, she felt a scowl forming on her face as an image of Jose laughing appeared in her mind. That _bastard_! _He_ was the reason her life was hell in the first place! _He_ was the one who had her doubting everyone and everything! _He_ was the one that she was jumping at every shadow! He _wasn't_ going to be the one to take this happiness from her!

Rolling off the bed, she grabbed the note and stalked from the room. She was going to get these answers. She was going to piece everything together and then figure out what to do next. She was done with Jose laughing at her and having control over her life. She might never be a fighter, she might never get move above self-defense lessons, but damnit, she was taking her life back and living how she wanted.

Stepping into the living room, she met Gajeel's ruby gaze and waited as he clicked off the television before straightening to sit upright on the sofa. She moved to the armchair and plopped down into it, some of her nerves gone but not enough to have her fleeing from the room.

When she saw that Gajeel was waiting for her to begin, she inhaled and organized her thoughts. She needed to make sure that the right questions were asked. That no accusations toward Gajeel was made. She didn't think that the man sitting across from her would do anything to harm her, and would go to any lengths to protect her. Jose made it look like Gajeel had been lying to her, but she just hadn't been asking the right questions.

"You used to be in Phantom Lord." It wasn't a question, but a statement that had him nodding. Levy released a small sound in the back of her throat, waiting for the panic that usually hit whenever she was in a Phantom Lord member's presence. Only to find her gaze moving to his shoulder, where a pitch black Fairy Tail tattoo was shown proudly. "How is it that I never noticed you?"

"Was a rookie fighter back then. They mostly kept me out on the streets." He answered, and she gave a nod. That made a bit more sense, only those who bore the Phantom mark and had a decent reputation were allowed within the main group and hangout. She had never even heard of ' _Kurogane_ " until he had joined Fairy Tail, so apparently Phantom Lord hadn't thought much about him. Although, looking back, Jose had been pissed when he had seen the first match between Gajeel and one of the Phantom members. His usual threat that kept group members from walking out had been in tatters for a while. Until...

"Jose links you with my father's death. Why?" Levy shifted in the chair as noticeable pain entered his eyes before he rubbed his hands over his face. A deep sigh emitted from him, and Levy was slightly worried until he looked back up. The pain had spread from his eyes, and was now etched into his facial features, his lips pressed tightly as he refused to meet her gaze. He looked like he was in complete turmoil with himself, but she wasn't about to let him back out of it.

"Gajeel. I want to know why Jose says it's your fault for my father's death! What connection did you have with my father?" Her words were nothing short of demands, and she was nearly on the edge of her seat. Her teeth grinding together as he remained quiet for a moment, before finally looking up at her. Remorse, apology, and pain swirling within his gaze.

"Because, the bullet that took your father's life...It was originally meant for _me_."

Gajeel became slightly worried as Levy's face paled before she blinked her eyes rapidly. Apparently, whatever she had been bracing herself to hear, wasn't what he had said. However, it was the truth. As much as he hated to have to tell her, but her father was dead because of him.

"Wha-"

"Will you listen from the beginning?" He asked, watching as she blinked a few more times before easing further back into the chair. Her expression was still one of shock, but at her nod he released a sigh and stared down at his carpeted floors.

"I was nothing but a no good, punk of a kid. Hated everyone and everything. Only thing I was good at was getting into trouble and throwing punches, so image my thrill stumbling into the Underground groups. I finally felt like I had found a place that I could call home. At least, until a few members of Phantom Lord convinced me to join their group." He couldn't help but to growl at this, back then he had been so stupid! Shaking his head, he leaned back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"Jose wouldn't even give me a mark since I was nothing but a brat. Said for me to make a name of myself and then come talk to him. So, I did just that! I started picking fights with whoever crossed my path, sometimes winning and sometimes losing terribly." He shivered as his fingers idly brushed over some of the scars that were on his arms. Before sitting up and finally looking at her. Her eyes slowly trailing from his arms back to his eyes, hers were still emotionless, a wall to keep her emotions at bay until she heard the full story.

"One fight I nearly didn't make it out of. Some grunt of a bastard from Phantom had decided to pick a fight with me, but I didn't care. I thought that if I could beat him, then maybe, just maybe I could finally get into the group. Didn't expect the damn bastard to pull a knife and attempt to gut me. Left me to die as well. Probably would have if it hadn't been for your pops." He grumbled, watching as her eyes widened slightly. That was the only reaction that he got, and then looked away as he continued.

"Oliver McGarden made sure that I didn't die. Keeping me far away from Phantom's base, but also not at his place either, since members came and went as they pleased there. It was somewhere in a no-man's zone, where no one could try to finish offing me. At first I just snapped and snarled at him, before realization struck me that this was the only person who had treated me like an equal. Half the time he just laughed at my snide remarks, or brushed off my insults while changing my bandages." Gajeel closed his eyes as he felt emotions begin to stir within him. McGarden had been the closest thing he had to a father since his own had passed away, and it hurt more than anything to know the he had been the reason behind his death. However, it was because of that, he knew better than to cry. He wasn't allowed to shed these tears, but Levy...She had ever damn right to cry and hate him with all her heart. Pushing his thoughts and emotions aside, he finished the story.

"He convinced me to try for another group, actually pointed me toward Fairy Tail. Saying that I might be more fitted with them, and he was spot on. The moment I entered the group and explained my life to Gramps...Fairy Tail showed me everything that I could become. Both as a human being and a fighter, and I loved it. So much so, I decided that I had to pull McGarden and his daughter out of their hell hole. He had spoke highly about you, going on and on about how smart his daughter was, even if he never did show a picture of you. So, I issued a challenge to Phantom Lord, both as a means of 'what do you think of me now' and to get you two out. The fight was nothing, I didn't break a sweat or anything! However, I wasn't expecting Jose to be that crazed with anger. I knew of his saying, how no one was suppose to leave unless it was in a body bag. When he cornered me and pulled out that gun..I..I froze. Oliver though, he had seen it all coming. He pushed me aside. Took the bullet meant for me...I..I ran...I ran like a fucking coward!" He gritted his teeth together before letting his breath hiss out from between them. His hands gripping tightly at his hair and pressing against his forehead.

"When I heard that you had escaped afterwards...I kept an eye out. I had no idea what you looked like. No idea how I was going to find you. No idea if you'd even want help from a poor excuse of a human, but I had to try. You were that man's everything, and I wasn't about to just run from that. Not after everything he had done for me...I didn't...I didn't think I would actually find you like I did though. When I first saw you, I just thought that you were somebody who was in a rough spot and needed help. But...When I heard those goons call your name...Hell, I don't even know what's come over me. Yes, I want to protect you and shelter you from any potential harm to pay back your father. But, at the same time, I want to let you go free and teach you how to bring a man to his knees in self-defense! That's beside the point however, and I'll understand if you hate me. I'll understand if you also want to relocate elsewhere. I'm positive that someone else within the guild will be willing to let you bunk with them. I just..."

" _Stop_." It was nothing more than a choked whispered, just a single word, but it had Gajeel freezing. It felt even like his blood froze within his veins as he looked up to view her. Swallowing as he saw that her head was lowered, her body quivering, and her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"You're a stupid idiot. You know that." She whispered, causing him to blink and frown slightly. That...Wasn't something that he was expecting to hear!

"I am mad at you, _pissed_ actually. But not because my father took a bullet for you! But because you're _disgracing_ his name with your self-pity and loathing!" He tensed as she shot to her feet, shrinking in on the couch as she stalked forward. Okay, this he really wasn't expecting!


End file.
